Childhood obesity continues to be a serious clinical and public health issue in the United States, with disproportionate rates among low-income, minority children. This complex epidemic has been attributed to various dietary behaviors, such as decreased fruit and vegetable consumption and increased sugary drink and energy-dense snack consumption. As food preferences established in childhood often continue into adulthood, it is important to intervene at this critical period. Effective, yet innovative interventions need o be designed to capture the attention of children living in a multi-media environment. Interactive, technology-based approaches are emerging as promising tools for supporting health-behavior change. However, knowledge gaps in the usability and usefulness of such applications still exist, limiting their potential effectiveness. To fill this gap, we propose to conduct a pilot and feasibility study entitled Intervention INC: Interactive Nutrition Comics for urban minority youth, which aims to design and develop a human-centered, interactive, internet/mobile- enabled dietary self-management intervention focused on reducing childhood obesity risk. Using an innovative narrative-based comic and a human-centered approach during the design and development process, this intervention will be tailored to meet the needs and preferences of the at-risk population of low-income, minority, inner-city children ages 10 to 12. In Aims 1 and 2, formative research will be conducted with the intended population and their parents to inform the development of an engaging and appealing intervention, while Aim 3 will assess the intervention's feasibility and acceptability and explore if this interactive, internet/mobile-enabld dietary self-management intervention improves knowledge, attitudes and food preferences associated with the targeted behaviors to reduce childhood obesity risk, using a 2-group randomized study design. We hypothesize that children who participate in an interactive, internet/mobile-enabled dietary self-management intervention will report improved knowledge, outcome expectancies, self-efficacy and food preferences related to targeted dietary behaviors than children in a control group, who will only receive internet/mobile internet access. We believe that Intervention INC is unique given its focus on innovative approaches to enhance adoption and engagement. It also has strong